Legend World (series)
'Legend World '''is a action role-playing game series developed by JeremySoft and owned by Universal Studios (2002-present), Vivendi Universal Games (2003–2008), and Activision (2008–present). Info ''Coming soon! History In 1993, after the success of the Tinny! franchise, JeremySoft wanted to do a another game franchise with Universal Interactive Studios. Coming soon! Games Main Series * Legend World (PS1, Saturn, N64, PC; 1998) * Legend World 2: The Evil Returns! (JeremyVast, Dreamcast, N64, PS1, PC; 1999) * Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest (JeremyVast, PS1, Dreamcast, N64, PC; 2000) * Legend World: The Battle Legend (Game Boy Advance; 2001) * Legend World 2: Heroes vs. Evil (Game Boy Advance; 2002) * Legend World: The Tales of Way (JeremyVast, PS2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PC; 2003) * Legend World: Attack of the Evil (JeremyVast, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PS2, PC; 2004) * Legend World: The Epic Time (Nintendo DS; 2005) * Legend World: The Lost Escape (Jeremy Z60, PS3, PS2, PSP, GameCube, Wii, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Xbox, Xbox 360, PC; 2006) * Legend World: Evil Over Tales (Jeremy Z60, PS2, PS3, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PC; 2008) * Legend World: The Unexplored Adventure (Jeremy Z60, PS3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PC; 2011) * Legend World: The Past Squad (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, PS3, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox One, Funcom, PC; 2014) * Legend World: The Curse of Queen of Evil (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, PS3, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Funcom, PC; 2015) * Legend World: Epic Trilogy (Jeremy Neptune, PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, Funcom; 2016) * Avery the Warrior + Legend World: Legend Heroes Untie (PS4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Funcom, PC; 2017) (crossover with Avery the Warrior) * Legend World: Mechanical Forces (PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Funcom PC; 2018) Crossover games * Jeremy Fight (JeremyVast, PS1, Dreamcast, N64, PC; 2000) * Jeremy Fight 2 (JeremyVast, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Mobile, N-Gage; 2003) * JeremySoft All-Star (JeremyVast, PlayStation 2; 2005) * JeremySoft All-Star Tennis (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS; 2007) * Jeremy Fight 3 (JeremyVast, Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, PS2, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac; 2009) * Tinny & All-Stars Racing (Jeremy Z60, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac, iOS, Android, Arcade; 2011) * Tinny & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, PC, iOS, Android; 2013) * Jeremy Fight 4 (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, PSP, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, iOS, Android; 2015) * Jeremy Fight 5 (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Funcom, PC, iOS, Android; 2015) * Avery the Warrior + Legend World: Legend Heroes Untie (PS4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Funcom, PC; 2017) * JeremyWorks Multiverse (Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy NX, Jeremy Nomad, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSVita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, PC, Mac, iOS, Android, Windows 10; 2018) * Jeremy Fight 6 (Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy Nomad, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Funcom, PC, Mac, iOS, Android, Windows 10, Apple TV, Android TV; 2019) Characters Coming soon! Other media Television * Legend World: The Legend Begin! (2006-2010, produced by JeremySoft Animation) * Legend World: Return of the Tales (2017-present, produced by JeremySoft Animation, Activision Blizzard Studios, Titmouse Inc., and Universal Animation Studios) Film * Legend World (2021,produced by Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Activision Blizzard Studios, and JeremySoft Animation) Comics Main article(s): Legend World (comic book series) Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * The game series is inspired by Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Paper Mario series, Mario & Luigi ''series, ''Final Fantasy series, and Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Video Game